Monstrosity Leveling Guide
Category:Guides Getting Started *Complete Monstrosity (Quest) to begin participation in Monstrosity. **See the main Monstrosity page for details on participating in Monstrosity. *To see which monsters you can inhabit, see the page on Monipulators. Leveling Guide Small and Medium Sized Monipulators Leveling Guide *Levels 1 - 15: Starting Areas (Ronfaure/Gustaberg/Sarutabaruta) **Begin near the city gates and gradually move towards the next area as mobs become weaker. You may end up grinding a few Decent Challenge mobs to finish off your levels. *Levels 15 - 25+: Valkurm Dunes **Start at the zone to Konschtat Highlands killing lizards and gradually working in some goblins. Move to the other side of the tunnel when lizards and goblins become too easy. Move onto sheep, rabbits, and a few crabs and goblins. Continue moving across the map and killing damselflies and goblins when sheep and crabs no longer chain well. Finish up near or at the secret beach with more goblins and leeches. **''You can stay longer grinding at the secret beach, up to about level 26 or 27.'' *Levels 25 - 30+ : Qufim Island **Begin with worms, if you can, prowl around the lake, otherwise make camp at the entrance and work in a few crabs as you level up. Eventually mix in some Gigas and pugils. The bats and undead at night make decent prey too, but watch out for the ghosts. Move up to Delkfutt's Tower when you run out of prey at the entrance. Continue with crabs and Gigas, finishing up on leeches. **''I stayed until level 32 grinding off the leeches before moving on.'' *Levels 30 - 40+: Beaucedine Glacier **Kill tigers and goblins near the entrance to Ranguemont Pass for a few levels before moving up the path. Continue killing and moving towards Fei'Yin until mobs become too easy. **''It is possible to grind up to 42/43 if you wish to stay longer killings mobs near Fei'Yin.'' *Levels 40 - 55+ : Xarcabard **It's almost better to stay in Beaucedine Glacier until about 42 or 43, but you can kill the skeletons at the entrance until then. Mix in the Gigas around I-7, and if you aren't level 45 feel free to tangle with the eyes too. Move up the ramps and kill demons when the experience becomes too slow. **''It is possible to grind up to level 60 if you wish to stay longer killing demons at the entrance to Uleguerand Range.'' *Levels 50 - 54: Western Altepa Desert **Antican Lanista around E/F-7 are your targets. Desert Manticore will be higher level than the Anticans, so be aware when fighting them at lower levels. Antican Hoplomachus are ok to fight too if you wish, but be aware they have high defenses. Desert Beetle might still be Even Match. *Levels 54 - *'Alternate Leveling 39 - 63: Crawler's Nest' **Start with Worker Crawler around the entrance, then move onto Soldier Crawler. After that move onto Exoray and Witch Hazel. Continue on with Rumble Crawler, followed by Dragonfly. Finish with Crawler Hunter and Knight Crawler. (Taken from another leveling guide due to it's popularity.) Large Sized Monipulators Leveling Guide RoE 'Cheat' Leveling Guide *First, you must be signed up to participate in Records of Eminence or this method will not work. *Where ever you choose to level, make sure you have the Monstrosity: Total Monsters Defeated Quest active. Also makes sure to do the daily RoE quest, Vanquish Multiple Enemies (D). (Any other 'Vanquish Monster' RoE quests should be undertaken as well.) *When you have an area chosen, activate the Combat (Region) RoE quest associated with it. Then get to leveling. Places to Level *Konschtat Highlands is recommended since mobs there can be one-shot, therefore making good use of the Monstrosity: Total Monsters Defeated quest. *Buburimu Peninsula near Bibiki Bay has also been suggest as a leveling spot, due to the use of Belligerency. (See Note on Belligerency Below) A Note About Belligerency: *If you are level 30, 60 or 90, you may enter Belligerency and gain Infamy while being level capped.